


Broken Wand

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: George alone with this thoughts mourning his brother.





	Broken Wand

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Broken Wand

George Weasley lay awake in the empty flat above his shop. The Holidays were over and Ron had gone back to school. He found it slightly funny that Ron, Harry and Hermione were now in the same year as Ginny but then again they weren’t the only ones. It was clear it would take some time for Hogwarts to fully work itself back into a normal schedule with so many muggleborns being a year behind. Yet all the same it had been comforting having his younger brother here. He missed the sounds of someone else sleeping nearby he had only returned to the flat above the shop recently having spent the summer and most of the winter at home letting Verity handle the day to day running of the shop while he tried his best to say good bye to Fred. Even now it was hard for him to think of his brother without wanting to break down in tears. It was hard to get over grief when it was reflected in the eyes of family and friends every time they looked at you. It was the reason he’d finally decided to come back to the shop to sleep. His mother had used her large guest list to send Ron along to look after him he knew. He could just hear the jokes Fred would make over him being babysat by Ickle Ronniekins. Thinking about it was enough to make him feel like laughing and crying at the same time.

Attempting to avoid heading down the dangerous road those thought would take him. He decided to puzzle over Charlie’s bizarre reaction to the admittedly shocking news that Perfect Percy was now an animagus and what’s more he had done it illegally. He had been shocked when that bit came out after Hermoine had demanded to know how he managed to do it in just a few months with no fanfare. It still didn’t explain Charlie’s odd reaction because when asked about it later by Ron he had muttered something about he thought Percy was going to announce something else. He couldn’t help but wonder what other secrets his weirdest brother kept. He knew Fred would suggest attempting to break into Percy’s flat to find his Journal. Once again he was back to thinking about Fred. He really missed having someone take the lead. It was always easier to follow his brothers lead about things instead of asking his own questions.

Getting out of bed he headed over to a simple case where under a picture of Fred set the remains of his twin brother’s wand. He’d had Percy show him where Fred died and dug the wand out after the battle. He glanced at ten and one-half inches oak just like his. It had always amused the family that their wands appeared identical on the outside just like them. Of course he also knew that they were different on the inside just like him and Fred. His had a phoenix feather while Fred’s had a dragon heartstring at its core. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes again and turned aside he’d made the decision he had to go on living a few weeks ago and was determined to do so. He had promised Fred while holding that broken wand one night that he would never forget but he would go on living.

He closed his eyes and headed back by memory toward his bed. He had to sleep because in the next morning he was going to offer Lee Jordan a job. He was going to open the Hogsmeade Branch that he and Fred, talked about so often and he needed someone trustworthy to run it. Glancing over toward Fred’s broken wand, he said quietly. “Good Night Fred.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
